


Eight miles high and falling fast

by brsb4hls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Humor, M/M, Mid Air Sex, Mile High Club, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), almost falling angels but not in a bad way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsb4hls/pseuds/brsb4hls
Summary: Aziraphale wants to become a member of the Mile High Club. It doesn't quite go as expected...





	Eight miles high and falling fast

**Author's Note:**

> *Title taken from Don McLean's 'American Pie'
> 
> *I hope the actual sex scene works out because obviously I haven't done that myself (sadly), so no first hand experience ;)

*

„Ugh seriously, angel, we could just miracle over“,  
Crowley grumbled, standing in line at Heathrow, toying with the shoulder strap of his overnight bag.  
They had booked a flight to Geneva, because Aziraphale claimed to want to buy some books there but Crowley secretly suspected it was more about chocolate.

Aziraphale scoffed lightly at the demon’s comment.

„Of course we could, but where would be the fun in that?“ he asked.

„Fun?“ Crowley remarked disbelieving.  
„You call this fun?“ 

He gestured at the accumulation of equaly tired and annoyed looking passengers around them. 

„Besides, I’ll have to take off my glasses for check in“ the demon complained.

Aziraphale shrugged, smiling. 

"Ah, noone will notice, dear.“

Crowley raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. 

"Oh so we can use a miracle for that huh?“.

He cast a sideways glance at the angel.  
Aziraphale furrowed his brow and pushed his lower lip forward.  
He fussed with the hem of his beige sweater, huffed a sigh and looked up at Crowley from underneath his lashes.

„I am terribly sorry for trying to be romantic“  
he pouted.

Crowley groaned.

„What’s romantic about a ninety minute flight in a cramped budged airline?“,  
he pushed, albeit being well aware he would probably loose the fight.

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and brushed his fingers over the demon’s knuckles. 

„Oh don’t be like that, dear. It’s a nice human experience I wanted to share with you.  
Oh and do you recall our respective assignments in Turkey?  
We both travelled by ship and I don’t remember you complaining about that.“

„That-that was the battle of Gallipoli?  
Being on a warship was necessary for the assignment? That’s not the same…“,  
Crowley tried lamely.

„You do prefer to drive your car instead of teleporting though.“,  
Aziraphale countered triumphantly.

Crowley rubbed a bony hand over his creased forehead.

„Fine, just for the sake of the argument, hell didn’t take very kindly to unnecessary teleportations, you know that, also, flying in a plane feels, dunno, unnatural?  
It’s like if a bird would fly in a plane“.

„Birds in fact do fly in planes, when they‘re shipped somewhere like zoos or-"

„Why the hell are you so obsessed with taking this blessed flight?“,  
Crowley interrupted impatiently, shuffeling forward in line with reluctance.

Aziraphale’s ears turned pink. 

„Like I told you, for the experience, but if you do not wish to accompany me…  
I mean, if it’s such a terrible burden for you to sit next to me for less then two hours-"

„Oh for someones sake angel, I do accompany you, as you can see, I just don’t get it, is all“,  
Crowley moaned defeatedly.

*

Finally on board Aziraphale pressed himself into his window seat, which probably only fit, because he wanted it to, while Crowley tried to twist his legs into a pretzel adjacent shape for lack of space.

The take off felt really weird to the demon and he was glad when it was over. He opened his seatbelt and leaned over to peer outside.

Aziraphale seized the opportunity and pressed a quick kiss to Crowley’s cheek.

„Say, my dear“,  
he started in his sweetest voice,  
„are you perhaps familiar with the, ah, ‚Mile High Club‘ I believe is the correct expression?“

„Huh?“,  
said Crowley and blinked at him.

Aziraphale twisted his hands and smiled.

„The Mile High Club?“,  
he repeated, slightly nervous.

Crowley shrugged. 

„Nah, what’s that? Some kinda bonus program?“

Aziraphale huffed a breath.

„Not quite, my dear, no. It is not a club per se, more of a, ah, metaphor.  
It is an expression for people who have had, well, sexual relations while on a plane.  
While in the air to be precise.“

Crowley stared at him uncomprehending.

„Well,"  
Aziraphale started to explain  
„I very much desire to become part of that special club.“

Crowley still had the same perplexed look on his face.

„So, uhm, do you apply somewhere for that, or…?“

Aziraphale sighed exasperatedly.

„No, love, I simply would have to have sex.  
Preferably right now and preferably with you, if you’d be so inclined.“

The demon turned bright red and sputtered. 

„Wha- what right here? Angel there’s people around and-"

He stopped himself, considering. 

„Wait. That’s the reason innit?  
You dragged me onto a plane to shag me?  
Do you have some weird kind of bucket list?“,  
he asked accusingly.

„I fail to understand what this whole thing has to do with buckets but yes, if you must know, I was trying to give us the opportunity to experience something new.  
I thought it could be, well, exciting, but if you are not in the mood…“

„It’s not about being in the mood, angel, it’s just that I still don’t see the point.  
And where would we even, uhm, you know?“

Aziraphale frowned. 

„Well as far as I’m informed it’s usually done in the bathroom.  
I’ve actually done quite some research and humans claim it to be an extraordinary experience.  
It seems to have something to do with loss of control, anxiety and hormones I believe?“

Crowley thought about that.

„Yeah, but our bodies don’t work like human ones, so I’m not sure it would have the same effect?  
Also, I don’t feel out of control here, just misplaced.  
I mean, if that piece of junk crashes I just spread my wings, so definitely no anxiety…“

Aziraphale looked disappointed.

„Ah you might be right about that, dear. It’s a shame though, I was really looking forward to pleasure you“  
he sighed into Crowley's ear, nibbling at the shell while stroking his deft fingers slowley up Crowley’s leg.

Crowley shivered and bit his lip.

„Uhm, ngk, I mean, we could still try…?“

Aziraphale beamed. 

„Really? Wonderfull. I suggest you start for the toilet then and after a while, I follow you and you let me in.  
I can knock three times so you’ll know it’s me.“

„Ah, alright, but, uhm, wouldn’t people get pissed if we block the loo?“, 

Crowley mused, still a bit uncertain despite his rising horniness.

„Ah, I suppose, but isn’t that your forte? Inconveniencing people, I mean? I’m sure it would be quite the demonic thing to do“,  
Aziraphale grinned.

*

When Aziraphale pressed himself into the small bathroom, Crowley’s doubts about the whole ordeal raised up again.

„Uhm, angel, I love you, really but that wont work“  
he huffed, squished against Aziraphale’s belly.

„I can hardly move and the sink is crammed into my ribs“

„Well you’re flexible, I am sure we can make it work if we put some effort into it“,  
Aziraphale argued, wiggling around a bit, pushing Crowley onto the toilet.

„I can’t even make my effort work, angel, there’s simply no space“,  
the demon protested, while Aziraphale fumbled at his trousers with stubborn determination. 

After some pushing and shoving, quite a handful of bruises and some angry knocks at the door they finally gave up.

‚M sorry, angel, but you wanted the true experience and there’s just no way without miracles.  
Maybe if we try a bigger plane next time? Fly to Australia or something?“ 

„Ah I don’t know.  
Maybe you were right.  
Our vessels are not designed to feel that certain rush that humans described, I’m afraid.  
I just feel uncomfortable and annoyed.  
Perhaps I was mistaken.“,  
Aziraphale relented, while opening the door to a quite a number of angry passengers with full bladders.

„Excuse me“,  
he said nonchalantly, while pushing through the crowd completely unperturbed, leaving a flustered and red faced demon behind to deal with the scandalized looks.

*

As it turned out the trip to Geneva was indeed mostly about choocolate, but at least that improved Aziraphale’s mood immensely.

The angel suggested a walk at lake Geneva and Crowley was happy to oblige.  
It was a mild, clear evening and the demon reached for Aziraphale’s hand squeezing it.

Aziraphale hummed contentedly.

Crowley stopped and took a step back, looking up at the cloudless sky.

„You know“,  
he said  
"we could go find a room, or we could, hm, fly home right now.“

Aziraphale raised his brows.

„Just saying, weather’s perfect…“,  
Crowley shrugged, smiling.

Aziraphale considered the option for a moment.  
„We would need a few miracles I’m afraid…“  
he objected weakly.

„Pffft, nah, people will think we’re, dunno, big birds, swans or something, nobody will care.  
You wanna?“,  
Crowley asked, extending his hand.

Aziraphale looked up at him with a curious face.  
A twinkle formed in his shimmering blue eyes.  
He took Crowley’s hand.

„What are you up to you old serpent?“

Crowley shot him a loopsided grin.

„Nuthin, just bein‘ romantic, is all“,  
he mumbled, while unfurling his shimmering black wings.

*

Flying on your own most definitely beat flying in a plane Crowley confirmed for himself, when he felt the wind stroking his hair and wings.  
Next to him Aziraphale almost floated, looking completely relaxed. 

Crowley let himself drop only to feel that slight tingle inside of him and pushed up again in front of the angel. He grinned and pulled him into a wild, uncoordinated kiss.

Aziraphale smiled against his lips, then reached down and grabbed Crowley’s arse, pulling him against his groin.  
The demon growled and wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s middle. 

Aziraphale started to spin a bit, then focused and let his wings take strong, measured flaps, while massaging Crowley’s cheeks.

Crowley rubbed up against the angel, whimpering.  
Aziraphale kissed and bit his neck, then whispered  
"Hold on tight, dear“.

Crowley felt a cold brush of air on his suddenly very naked arse.  
He hissed and burried himself closer to Aziraphale, linking his arms behind the angel’s neck while his legs were still locked around Aziraphale’s waist.

A strong hand supported Crowley's weight, while the other rubbed between his cheeks.  
Wind brushed against his back.  
Crowley sheltered himself against the chill with his wings.

Aziraphale bit Crowley’s shoulder and pushed a dry finger against his hole.  
Crowley miraculously opened up and started to feel wet and stretched.

„I hope you don’t mind, dear, but I simply cannot do it the regular way like this“,  
Aziraphale apologized.

Crowley laughed happily.

„Don’t worry angel, I’m surprised you’re able to do all the heavy lifting by yourself, anyways, always forget how strong you are.“

Aziraphale gently kissed Crowkey’s nose while pulling his cock out of his trousers and lining it up with Crowley’s hole.

„Oh, you hardly weigh anything, my dear boy“,  
he smiled and pushed in.

Crowley threw his head back and groaned.  
He felt the wind in his hair, brushing through his locks.

Around him everything was dark, apart from a few stars and flickering lights in the distance.  
Crowley closed his eyes and concentrated on the hot pulsating stretch inside of him and the strong arms supporting his weight.

It almost felt like the beginning, just floating around inside of a big, vast emptiness, feeling nothing but content pleasure.

Then Aziraphales warm hands lifted him up and dropped him down again and Crowley wailed at the unexpected sensation shooting through him.

His pleasure fogged senses slowley cleared and Crowley started to feel a bit guilty about letting Aziraphale doing all the work, so he grabbed the angel’s shoulders for support and started to move his pelvis up and down rhythmically, while rubbing his hard cock against Aziraphale’s still clothed belly.

Aziraphale groaned and moved his wings faster.  
They stuttered a bit, dropping the couple into a slight tumble.  
Crowley laughed and pushed down harder, nails digging into the angel’s shoulders. 

Aziraphale turned them around mid air and gripped Crowley’s hips, moaning.

The angel pressed a hand between them and rubbed clumsily up and down Crowley’s shaft while trying to regain a suitable flight position.  
Crowley felt a prickling, almost burning sensation all over his body.  
He started to clench around Aziraphale and mewled into his shoulder. 

The angel rubbed harder at Crowley’s cock until the demon came with a loud sigh, his come dripping down towards the sea.

He clenched so hard that Aziraphale lost control over his wings and sent them tumbling down again. 

Falling, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arse for leverage and pushed against him, while bringing his mouth down to nib at the angel’s pecs.

Aziraphale’s orgasm rushed through him violently and almost made them crash.

He remembered to flap his wings just in time to soften their fall.

They landed in a heap of sweaty limps on the cliffs on dover and tumbled over each other in the wet grass.

Crowley giggled and huffed a slightly disgusted „eugh“ as his bare arse hit the cold ground. 

They untangled clumsily and Aziraphale sat up red faced and with his white curls sticking in every direction.

„Are you alright, love?“  
he asked, looking at Crowley with concern.

Crowley grinned manically.  
„I’m perfect angel, that was awesome, think we spooked the sheep though“  
he answered, pointing somewhere behind them. 

A faint indignant bleating sounded in the distance.

Aziraphale huffed a relieved laugh.

„Ah, I have to say, it was indeed quite exciting.  
A bit too adventurous maybe, I nearly got us discorporated, but the rush was, ah, extremely pleasurable“  
he confessed sheepishly. 

Crowley rolled over and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s sweaty temple.

„So, we part of the club now?“

Aziraphale smiled.  
„Oh I think we’re honorary members even.“

***


End file.
